Talk:Portent of Fights/@comment-175.140.123.229-20170419185831
Cleared easily without dying : Tsukuyomi - Baphomet PR Ame IV - Endor PR Ame IV - Lancelot - Izanami - Lu Bu Reincarnated *Izanami is the purple one not green *Izanami can actually be replaced with anything you wish (I had nothing else to do haha) 1 - Stalling board (Leave till CD 1 then try to get as many 5 in a row as you can. Enchanted dark runestones are blessings) 2 - Stalling board (Same as descreption in 1 ) 3 - Stall again ( Bless madhead for these stalling stages lul) . ALSO, Lancelot's 2nd skill should be ready by now so activate it. 4(1) - If Lancelot's skill wasnt activated in the 3rd round then you better get your sorry ass to activate it now. You have 3 rounds to kill so chill out. Just ensure you have enchanted dark runestones for Tsukuyomi's leader skill. (Thats your main gameplay style for this setup anyway) 4(2) - Easy, just clump all your dark and get 1 light combo. He has a very very very low 1m hp. If sadly you dont have any light runestones just use Endor's skill. Same style, clump all dark and get 1 light combo. 5 - Stall if you want to, up to you, just make sure you dissolve dark to keep Lancelot's 2nd skill working. 6 - Gets tricky now. SO LISTEN UP CAREFULLY. At CD 3 - She deactivates all your skills. SO MAKE SURE YOU REACTIVATE LANCELOT'S 2ND SKILL. Spin normally. At CD 2 - Spin normally, pray for skydrops and get as much damage as you can. At CD 1 - ITS THE DO OR DIE MOMENT. Activate Tsukuyomi's skill, and also Lancelot's 1st Skill. Also Izanami's skill where she turns all dark into dark god runestones and any light into dark. Rather usefull skill there. ALSO USE DRAGONIC COMPULSION. (Preferablly one which has a skill of dark attack +% and also one which generates heart runestones.) 7 - Spin normally ( Remember you have Tsukuyomi's skill so you can move runestones unlimitedly without dissolving. NOTE THAT you wont kill him, so just use that second round to spin and kill him off. Use Baphomet's skill which converts your enchanted heart runestone from the previous round. Also activate Lancelot's first skill. 8(1) - Who cares about that heart conversion, your health should be more than 50% at least from your dragonic compulsion. However if you desperately want it then stall. 8(2) - Spin normally you should be able to kill him easy. Use Lu Bu's skill if you think you lack dark runestones. 9 - OK THIS STAGE IS CRUCIALLY IMPORTANT SO LISTEN UP. Actually nah, its really simple. You stall for 4 rounds. Make sure all the skills are ready by then. ALSO NOTE that incase you lost Lancelot's 2nd skill, activate it again ASAP in any of those 4 rounds. Continue to dissolve groups of 5 dark to generate Enchanted Dark for Tsukuyomi's skill to work as ive stressed before. YOU MUST DISSOLVE DARK. WHEN HE HAS CD 1, burst time. Use Tsukuyomi's active, Lu Bu's skill if you're scared, then Endor's skill. You'll get your 8 combos and burst the fuck out of zeus. 10(1) - LAST STAGE MA NIGGGGG. REMEMBER to use Lancelot's 1st skill so you get more enchanted dark runestones next round. Spin casually and kill here. 10(2) - THE LAST BOSS OF THIS SHITTY 8th Seal. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REMEMBER THAT SHE CANCELS ALL YOUR SKILLS. YOU DO NOT HAVE Tsukuyomi's skill anymore PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DONT TAKE THINGS FRO GRANTED. With that being said, REACTIVATE Lancelot's 2nd skill, use any dark converting skills you want. THEN MAKE SURE YOU ALSO ACTIVATE Izanami's skill for more dark god runestones. Spin casually, get as many 5 in a rows as you can, pray for skydrops, then USE DRAGONIC COMPULSION, give it your best shot. AND TADAAAAAAA!!! YOG SOTHOTH IS DEAD LADADADADADADADA WHEEEEE!!!! YOU GET YOUR GLORY AND A TITLE AND 2 BABY HARPIES AND 1 HARPY AND 6 DIAMONDS AND SO MUCH LOVE YOU CAN THANK ME NOW. Kthx bai. PS, if you love me please add me and make your adjutant Pontos. Thank you My ID : 86,432,343